


Elevator List

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles notices how much Derek watches him and Scott. The problem gets solved in a broken elevator</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator List

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...I don't know when this threesome took over my life

“Have you noticed how much Derek looks at us?” Stiles asked.

Scott looked up from his spot face first on Stiles’ chest confused, “What?”

“Derek. He looks at us…a lot.” Stiles repeated.

“What are you talking about?” Scott asked again.

Obviously he had failed to notice. But Stiles hadn’t. It happened during Pack Night (something Scott had come up with where they all gathered at one of their houses with pizza, beer, and a movie). They were in the middle of _Superbad_ when Stiles looked to his right and saw Derek watching him. More specifically…his hands as they were slowly carding through Scott’s hair. He thought it was a one time thing but periodically throughout the night he would check and Derek was still looking. It wasn’t necessarily creepy but his eyes lingered long enough for Stiles to know that he wasn’t drifting off…he was interested in…something.

From then on he noticed it more. How Derek’s eyes lingered on his hands when they touched the small of Scott’s back. On Scott’s hands when he would randomly take Stiles’ hands and play with them. On Stiles’ mouth when he pressed small kisses on the back of Scott’s neck after he pulled him on his lap.

“I’m talking about Derek always looking at us when we hold hands or kiss or whatever.” Stiles explained.

Scott shrugged, “Maybe PDA weirds him out.”

“I don’t think that’s it.” Stiles said.

“Maybe he likes watching us make out.” Scott said sarcastically and wiggled his eyebrows. He cocked his head to the side when Stiles’ heart skipped a little, “Oh my God…would you be into that? Letting Derek watch us make out? Him sitting there watching while I blow you?”

“Jesus Christ Scott.” Stiles panted. Because he would. He definitely would.

“You’re really into this huh?” Scott asked him seriously.

And just then Stiles started to panic. He didn’t want Scott to think that he wasn’t enough. He was more than enough.

“Relax.” Scott smiled and rested his chin on Stiles’ stomach, “I’m not mad. It…would be kind of hot.”

Stiles let out the breath he was holding, “So he definitely makes the elevator list then?”

“The what?”

“Oh come on the elevator list!”

“What is that…top ten things to do in an elevator?” Scott joked.

Stiles flicked his nose, “No. The list of five people you’re allowed to have sex with if you’re ever stuck in an elevator with them.”

“Did you make that up?” Scott asked him.

“No! If you want we can goog--” Stiles sentence was cut off by Scott’s lips, “Later…later…we can google later.”

Scott kissed down his neck and sucked a hickey into the flesh while his hands wiggled underneath Stiles’ t-shirt to play with his nipples. Stiles arched into his hands and moaned in pleasure. He spread his legs wide and let Scott settle in between them.

Thankfully they were both in their underwear so there weren’t too many clothes in the way. Stiles sat up a little and ripped off his shirt while Scott slid his underwear down then stripped down himself. Stiles pulled Scott back towards him and slotted their mouths together while their erections rubbed together.

Stiles wrapped his legs around the back of Scott’s thighs and grabbed the alpha’s ass to keep him close while he rutted against him. Scott buried his face in Stiles’ neck and panted hot breaths against him. He keened just as Stiles ran a finger down the cleft of his ass and teased his hole.

Scott grabbed a fistful of Stiles’ hair and rutted against him harder and faster. A few more thrusts and both Scott and Stiles were coming all over each other. Scott fell face forward on Stiles’ chest. His boyfriend enveloped him in his arms and stroked through his hair.

The topic didn’t really come up again until almost a month later.

Lydia and Allison had finally taken Scott and Stiles’ advice and instead of rooming in the dorms for their sophomore year had rented an apartment together. It had taken a majority of the summer to find the perfect place but in the middle of July Lydia had announced that the pack was finally invited to a housewarming party. It was on their way up to the 6th floor apartment that Scott, Stiles, and Derek felt the elevator shake and then come to a stuttering stop.

“What was that?” Stiles said.

“I think we’re stuck.” Scott said.

“Perfect.” Derek growled out. He pressed the already lit 6button in an effort to get them moving.

“Derek…stop.” Scott said. He put his hand on the beta’s and pulled it away from the button. Stiles didn’t miss his lingering eyes.

Scott pressed the alarm and let it blare for 10-15 seconds before he shut it off. When nothing happened he pressed the emergency call button, “Uh…hello?”

“Sir…we apologize for the inconvenience. We realize that the elevator is stuck.” A man’s voice spoke over the speaker, “Are you alone sir?”

So obviously there weren’t any cameras, “Uh…no there are two other people here.”

“Is anyone hurt?”

“No. No we’re good.” Scott answered.

“We have operators on the way to fix the problem. That elevator has been acting a little funny lately.” The man said.

“Wonderful.” Stiles muttered. Scott shushed him.

Another voice spoke in the distance but even with his werewolf hearing the static stopped him from understanding anything.

“Sir…our maintenance personnel had to attend to other matters earlier and won’t be available right away.”

“How soon will they be available?” Scott asked.

“Thirty to forty minutes.” The operator answered.

Three collective groans sounded in the small space.

“Ok…thank you.” Scott said and hung up.

“Fucking wonderful.” Stiles said and flopped to the floor.

“Come on…it’s not that bad.” Scott tried to reassure him.

“Your optimism won’t work here Scotty.” Stiles told him.

Scott walked over to him and knelt down, “Legs.”

Stiles obligingly spread them and Scott settled in between them his back flush against Stiles’s chest.

“You alright Derek?” Scott asked.

The other werewolf had positioned himself across from them against the wall. He shrugged one shoulder absentmindedly.

Scott took out his phone and loaded up Candy Crush. If they were going to be stuck for the next half hour he was going to entertain himself. As he settled back against his boyfriend, Stiles’ hand went immediately to the expanse of skin right under his bellybutton. For some reason it was Stiles’ favorite part on him. Scott didn’t question it. It actually felt really nice to have his boyfriend rub circles through his happy trail.

It was only seconds later that he felt Stiles’ heart rate speed up. He looked behind him to question the sudden change when he caught him in a stare. Scott looked across from him and finally he understood what Stiles was talking about a month ago. Derek was indeed looking at them. He was watching Stiles’ hand go left to right across Scott’s belly. He was so enraptured he hadn’t noticed that both boys had taken notice. Scott and Stiles shared a brief look and came to a silent agreement.

Stiles let his hands play in the dark trail of hair a few more seconds before he popped the button off of Scott’s jeans and slid his hands past his underwear to cup his dick. Derek stared up at them wide eyed.

“What are you doing?” his voice cracked a little.

“You like it.” Stiles said against Scott’s ear, “Don’t lie…he can tell and I’ve seen you.”

Scott was already getting hard. He arched into Stiles’ fist and looked directly at Derek who was staring right at him, “Derek. Come here.”

They had expected a little more resistance from him. A little more protests that they were being inappropriate. His attempting to claw his way out of the elevator exposure be damned. Instead he crawled over to where they were and kneeled in front of Scott. Scott grabbed Derek by the neck and crashed their lips together. The kiss started dirty. Scott already had his mouth open and let Derek shove his tongue in tasting every part of him. When they pulled apart Scott watched the red kiss swollen lips on Derek and knew that his lips looked just as wrecked.

Stiles’ hand momentarily stilled when Derek planted a kiss on him. It was a little more uncertain but just as intense.

“What do you want?” Stiles asked against his lips.

“I. I want to watch.” Derek said to them.

“Sit back.” Stiles said.

Derek scrambled back until he hit the wall. He planted his feet on the ground and immediately slid his pants and briefs off just enough to free his already hard cock.

“Scotty.” Stiles said against his ear.

“Jacket pocket.” Scott answered immediately.

Stiles took his hand off Scott long enough to first remove his hoodie. Then he took off Scott’s jacket and rummaged around in the inside pocket until he found his wallet and took out the small bottle of lube they always carried around. He brought Scott back against him again and while he coated his hand with the lubricant Scott got his pants and boxer-briefs down to his knees.

“Ready babe?” Stiles asked Scott who nodded eagerly, “Then let’s give him a show.”

Stiles wrapped his hand around Scott’s cock and started to stroke slowly and languidly up and down the shaft. Scott pressed against him and gave a sharp intake of breath.

“Come on Scotty he says he wants to watch. Make it worth his while.” Stiles said and gave a particularly hard twist of his wrist.

The sound that came out of Scott in the next moment was probably one of the most obscene Stiles had ever heard from him. Granted it was probably a little exaggerated but it didn’t stop him from bucking his hips forward because…wow.

Scott looked forward at Derek. He wasn’t entirely sure if the beta had blinked since they’d started. He was looking between the drag of Stiles’ fist along Scott’s dick and the alpha’s open mouth. One hand fisted his cock furiously while the other was splayed against the wall.

“God you look so good babe. You look so good.” Stiles praised as he stroked Scott faster. Derek was trying to match his movements but Stiles could see him losing rhythm…he was close, “He loves it. He’s so close Scotty. Do you want to come with him? Want me to make you come with him?”

Scott tried to answer but Stiles swiped his thumb over the slit of his cock and all he could muster out was a choked sob. He could smell their arousal mixing in the air and it was too much for him. He arched his back and came with a guttural moan.

Stiles continued to stroke Scott through his orgasm and mouthing words of encouragement as his boyfriend came down. Derek came not too long afterwards. Stiles was a little fascinated by it. The beta curled in on himself and came with his eyes boring into Scott and a small smile on his face.

Scott turned his face up and brought Stiles down for a slow and wet kiss. Then he moved to the side so Derek could have a proper view of him freeing Stiles’ cock. He lowered his head down and swirled his tongue around the cockhead. Stiles’ hand went in his hair. Scott didn’t swallow him whole this time. Instead he tongued at his slit while stroking the base.

Stiles’ head fell back as the grip in Scott’s hair tightened. Scott turned slightly to watch Derek. The older werewolf was already hard again. Scott continued to suck at the head watching and jerking Stiles in time with Derek’s strokes. Stiles thrust his hips upward getting more of his dick in Scott’s mouth. The alpha swallowed him whole then and hollowed his cheeks while sucking harder. Derek came first his mouth in a silent “O.” Stiles followed him spilling down Scott’s throat.

They cleaned up quickly with the wet wipes that Scott also carried (he was always prepared) and waited in silence until the maintenance guy came and let them out. Lydia yelled at them for being late. Isaac looked at them strangely. Later that night they mysteriously found themselves locked in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
